Pamiętnik Abbey Bominable
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Abbey Bominable z linii 'School's Out'. Okładka Nie bój się zapytać o moje myśli, ale nie radzę ich czytać. 13 dzień września Dzisiaj pani Dyrektor Krewnicka oprowadziła mnie po szkole. To właśnie ona przekonała moich rodziców, abym rozpoczęła naukę w Straszyceum. Jest ona wieloletnim przyjacielem mojej rodziny, a ja znam ją od czasów, gdy byłam małym yeciątkiem. Serce Krewnickiej jest wielkie, a w dodatku przepełnione odwagą i honorem, ale myślę, że wiele osób tutaj o tym nie wie. Zatrzymałam się u niej w domu, więc nie mam możliwości odwiedzania mojego domu każdego dnia. 17 dzień września Spędziłam dużo czasu na nauce nowych języków, co w górach nazywane jest "Niższe partie". Potrzeba tutaj wielu słów, aby powiedzieć, czego się chce. Najfajniejsze jest dla mnie czytanie i pisanie w innym języku. Jest to zdecydowanie łatwiejsze niż mówienie, bo mam problem z właściwym użyciem danego słowa, gdy rozmawiam z potworami w szkole. Wydaje mi się, że lepiej być cicho, bo wpadki wywołują z ich strony śmiech. 24 dzień września Chcę dzisiaj zrobić coś, co w języku yeti nie ma określenia. W wolnym tłumaczeniu chodzi o "biegnięcie do schronu, gdy wiatr wieje zbyt mocno". Myślę, że dobrym słowem będzie "ucieczka". Czuję się zawstydzona pisząc to, bo nie mam w zwyczaju uciekać od żadnego wiatru, niezależnie od tego, czy jest silny czy nie. Czuję, że wszystko co dotknę, zamienia się w lawinę bolesnych uczuć. Dzisiaj powiedziałam Draculaurze, że jej makijaż po jednej stronie wygląda jak dryfujący śnieg. Chciałam tylko ocalić ją od wstydu. Nie wiedziałam, że skomentowanie makijażu przyniesie tyle napięcia. Próbowałam ją przeprosić, ale to też zrobiłam źle. Pragnę, żeby myśli płynące z mojego serca i ust brzmiały tak samo i chciałabym przyjaciela, który będzie bardziej cierpliwy, gdy zdarzy mi się gafa. 28 dzień września Dzisiaj spotkałam Lagoonę. Jej nie da się tak łatwo obrazić. Zapytałam się, czy jest dziewczyną-rybą. Na początku była w szoku, ale odpowiedziała wesołym śmiechem. Zakłopotana próbowałam odejść, ale ona mi na to nie pozwoliła. Później Lagoona opowiedziała mi o swoich trudnościach, gdy to ona była nową. Nie rozumiała wtedy panujących na lądzie zachowań, a gdy jakiś potwór mówił coś w rzekomo tym samym języku, te same słowa w rzeczywistości oznaczały co innego. A gdy mówiła coś co na Antypodach było niczym niezwykłym, wszyscy się obrażali. Powiedziała też, że przez jej akcent niewiele potworów ją rozumiało. Gdy powiedziałam, że jej akcent jest bardzo zrozumiały odrzekła: "Ale nie był taki, gdy pojawiłam się tu po raz pierwszy, musiałam ciężko pracować, by mnie zrozumiano". Praca była opłacalna, bo zyskała wielu przyjaciół do końca życia. Zapytałam się, czy też chciała uciec. Ona na to: "Każdego dnia, dopóki nie zdobyłam pierwszych znajomych". Może ja też przestanę uciekać. 1 dzień października Pani Głowenia ma dodatkowe miejsce w swojej stajni, idealne dla mojego mamuta, Shivera. To bardzo miłe z jej strony, że pozwoliła go trzymać w domu. Kiedy wracam ze szkoły, każdej nocy idę oczyścić nowe mieszkanko mojego zwierzaka. Lubię to, bo pomaga w oczyszczeniu głowy od codziennych zmartwień. Śpiewam do Shivera w języku yeti, szczotkuję jego wełnistą powierzchnię i karmię go sianem, co lubi najbardziej. Czasem też karmię konia Pani Dyrektor - Koszmara różnymi sennymi marzeniami. Często Pani Krewnicka przychodzi do mnie i pomaga mi szlifować mój język. To sprawia, że tęsknię za domem odrobinę mniej. 7 dzień października Dzisiaj w szkole wszyscy byli bardzo zestresowani. Wiele łez się polało, a wszystkie potwory mówiły o Clawdzie i Cleo. Nie znam ich zbyt dobrze, ale nie sądzę, żeby to wszystko było prawdą. U mnie w domu mówimy, że plotki są "jak wirujący wiatr, który ukrywa właściwą drogę", a w górach złe ścieżki prowadzą do niebezpiecznych miejsc. Czasem najlepiej jest przeczekać wiatr i powstrzymać się przed przejściem dalej, nawet jeśli wydaje się, że droga jest znajoma. Moje serce posmutniało na widok tego co robią te upiory. 12 dzień października Dziś wszyscy otrzymaliśmy zadanie polegające na napisaniu wypracowania o naszym potwornym dziedzictwie. Bardzo łatwo będzie mi o tym pisać, ponieważ nasze dziedzictwo to pierwsza rzecz, jakiej się uczymy jako małe yeti. W wielkiej jaskini spotkań każdy yeti ma malowidło przedstawiające jego życie i mówiące o jego czynach. Z pamięci mogę powiedzieć wszystko o moich przodkach, zarówno od strony mamy jak i taty. Moje własne malowidło będzie zawierało podróż do "daleko w dole" i Monster High. Artyści są bardzo poważani wśród yeti i traktowani tak, jak gwiazdy rocka tutaj. Nie jestem wcale taką gwiazdą, ale zapytałam Pani Dyrektor, czy mogę opowiedzieć swoją historię w ten sam sposób, w jaki jest opowiadana ona w górach. Uznała, że to dobry pomysł, więc tak właśnie zrobię. 15 dzień października Ludzie z mojej wioski są bardzo silni, ale nie podoba mi się przyciąganie uwagi kiedy to wykorzystuję. Dzisiaj musiałam tego użyć. Moja szafka znajduje się obok szafki Howleen z klanu Wolfów i kiedy pod koniec dnia szłam do szafki, Manny Taur trzymał plecak Howleen. Chciała go odzyskać, ale on tylko śmiał się z niej. To nie był przyjazny śmiech lecz raczej drwiący. "Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli nie powiem swojemu bratu?" Nie prosiła o pomoc, ale powiedziałam Manny'emu, żeby oddał Howleen zgubę. Wtedy zaczął śmiać się z mojego akcentu, "A co takiego możesz mi zrobić?" Miałam w mojej szafce podkowy, należące do Koszmara. Wyciągnęłam je, wyprostowałam, a następnie związałam jak węzeł. Wydaje mi się, że nie wierzył w to co widzi, ale upuścił plecak z przerażenia i zwrócił go bez słowa. Zostałam zaproszona przez Howleen na piknik rodzinny. Z niecierpliwością na niego czekam. 21 dzień października Jest to bardzo denerwujące, ale... strasznie uroczy kolega, z którym rozmawiałam powiedział mi, że chce mnie zaprosić na randkę. Obecnie wylałam na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Nazywa się on Ross Palony i jest rodzajem potwora, którego głowa pali się jak pochodnia. Również nie jest potworem, który łatwo się obraża. Czyż to nie jest irytujące? Używa wielu dziwnych zwrotów, których nie rozumiem. Postanowiłam spisać niektóre i poprosić Lagoonę o ich wyjaśnienie: "Hej, mroźna, czyż to nie ekscytujące, że jesteśmy tutaj tylko we dwoje?" "Chcesz, żebym stopił twoje serce?" "Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, mój mózg się zamraża." "Założę się, że twoja skóra jest gorsza niż odmrożenia." Nie rozumiem tych zwrotów, ale wypowiadając je, używał tego samego tonu co chłopcy z gór, którzy chcą przypodobać się dziewczynom. Odkąd poprosił mnie o randkę, staram się go ignorować. To samo w górach, to samo na dole. Sądzę, że na razie się uczę, a z czasem może to stać się zabawne. 24 dzień października Zazwyczaj jem na lunch rzeczy, z kórymi jestem dobrze zaznajomiona, ale dzisiaj udałam się do szkolnej stołówki. Byłam nerwowa, więc przyglądałam się potworom, aby zachować się tak samo jak one. Stanęłam w kolejce i szłam co jakiś czas do przodu, jak inni z przodu i z tyłu. Wszystko było w porządku aż do wydania jedzenia. Było tam wiele nowości i dużo rzeczy do wyboru, więc skończyło się na słowie "niespodzianka". Nie jestem fanką "niespodzianek". Zapytałam panią kucharkę, którą potrawę by mi poleciła. Ona odpowiedziała, że "to zależy od potwora." Słyszałam wiele narzekań z tyłu kolejki, ponieważ zatrzymałam kolejkę. Następnie usłyszałam głos: "Spróbuj piskzzy, to najbezpieczniejszy wybór." Był to głos należący do Frankie Stein. Jadłyśmy przy tym samym stole i śmiałyśmy się. Teraz pomaga mi ona w nauce slangów, a ja uczę ją jak jeździć na snowboardzie. Jestem teraz jej najlepszą nauczycielką, a ona nie drwi z moich błędów językowych. Teraz myślę Sądzę, że to dobrze, że teraz już nie muszę uciekać do schronu, żeby ukryć się przed silnym wiatrem. en:Abbey Bominable's School's Out diary Kategoria:Pamiętniki Abbey Bominable Kategoria:School's Out